


Coincidence

by ByTheLoveOfLucifer



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByTheLoveOfLucifer/pseuds/ByTheLoveOfLucifer
Summary: You're on a roadtrip through country. You just graduated from College, you're young and beautiful.But one day your beloved Harley Davidson Fat Bob broke down and you couldn't repair it yourself. You're looking for the next mechanics you can find and run into one handsome Scotsman.I (still) suck at summaries.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea I've been thinking about. I don't really know how it will turn out but I'll try my best to make a good story out of it.

You already passed Thornton when you started to notice that something wasn't right with your bike. Of course you've been used to the noise and the feeling sitting on a perfectly working bike, but your Old Lady wasn't working perfectly. Something started to rattle and you could feel how much the whole motorcycle started vibrating. It felt like it would fall apart soon.

You stopped on the side of the road and got off.  
You took off your helmet and first of all, took your hair up into a bun. Then you started searching for the reason why your bike was acting that weird. But even after all the hours and lessons of how to repair a bike by yourself with your uncle, you had absolutley no clue what to do. You decided to drive a little longer, maybe the rattling will disappear by itself.  
Oh how wrong you were. You couldn't even ride another five miles before something was making a breaking noise. You got off again and wanted to inspect your bike, but just like before, you didn't have a clue what wasn't working.

"Fuck you, Old Lady, I thought we were friends." You muttered to your bike and rubbed over your face.  
You didn't have a problem with the bike for the whole time, for three weeks she's been acting perfectly fine. And now she had to be a drama queen.

So you found yourself stuck in nowhere. Well you were stuck between two cities, Thorntan and Charming, but the last one was only eight miles away. And you figured you had to shove your bike to the next city. You just hoped they have a mechanic there. Someone who knows how to repair old Harleys.  
So after a little scream of frustation and cussing at your bike you started shoving the heavy bike.  
And dear lord, who could have thought that eight miles could take so long to walk.

You were out of breath, semi-dehydrated and sweated through when you finally got to the Teller-Morrow workshop.  
You shoved your bike to the garage-looking like building and your heart warmed a little up when you saw human beings working on some cars.

"How can I help you, Sweetheart?" A dark curly haired man with piercing blue eyes asked you.  
"My bike...broke down a few miles ago...and I couldn't find why...so I shoved her here...please help me." You said gasping for breath. You were friggin exhausted.  
"You shoved her here?" The man asked with a doubtly tone.  
"Yes. I've been on route 5, down from thornton when she started acting weird." You told him, hoping he could do something.  
"I'm gonna look over her." The man said and took the handlebars to shove it inside the workshop.

"By the way, the name's Tig. May I ask fo your name, Sweetheart?"  
"I'm (Y/N), nice to meet you."  
"A beautiful name." He complimented and you thanked him. "You seem exhausted. You can go inside the bar and grab something to drink."  
You thanked Tig again and gratefully got inside the bar. It wasn't as hot as outside in here and they had something to drink.

You walked to the man who stood behind the bar, a nice looking guy with a funny haircut and tattoos on his head.  
"Hi there, what can I do for you?" He asked with a sweet smile. He reminded you of a puppy.  
"I just need a water, please. My bike is being repaired and it's friggin hot out there." You said and gratefully took the water bottle he was handling you second later.  
"So you're bike is being repaired. What's the matter with it?" the puppy guy asked.  
"I don't know. It was working fine for the past three weeks but started rattling and making weird noises after I've left Thornton behind."  
"Do you know who's working on your bike right now?"  
"He introduced himself as Tig. He seemed very nice."  
Puppy guy started laughing and you started smiling too, but it was a confused smile. Why did he laugh?

"I guess he started flirting instantly." He explained himself.  
"Well, at least, I can. You're just jealous I'm so good with women." You heard the voice from Tig behind you.  
"You're just creeping away all the beautiful girls." The man behind the bar replied.  
"Just admit I'm a charming guy, Juice. Even you would fall for me, if I tried." Tig said and stood next to you. You were listening to them and found their conversation very amusing. You giggled the whole time.

"Now let's get back to business. I hope you have somewhere you can stay at night. Unfornutaley we don't have the spare parts I need for your bike in stock. So I have to order some but they will be here earliest tomorrow. Maybe in two days." Tig explained and nodded. Of course it had to be something they didn't have in stock.  
"Yeah alright then. I'll need a motelroom, you guys know where I'll find one?" You asked both Tig and Juice.

"There's one on the other side of Charming." Juice said.  
"Uhm... how far away is it exactly?" You asked afraid of the answer. You already walked the eight miles while shoving your bike, you really didn't want to walk anymore.  
"It's a few blocks. Ten minutes with the car." Tig said. Great. Obviously you couldn't take your bike and ten minutes with the car meant there was quite a distance to walk.  
"Great. Well, I gotta walk then. Thanks for the info guys." You thanked them and already wanted to turn around.

"Wait a second, sweetheart. I can drive you there. I'm not gonna let you walk till the end of Charming, wouldn't be right." Tig offered.  
"Oh thank you very much, but I don't wanna cause any trouble."  
"It's no trouble dear, really. I just have to finish the car and then we can drive off."  
"I could drive her, Tig. I don't have anything to do right now." Juice offered. You saw something light up in Tigs eyes.  
There was a moment of silence.  
"Yeah sure, if that's no problem with (Y/N)." He looked at you.  
"Uhm, no I don't. If that's no problem for you, Juice."  
"No, dear. I'm gonna drive you then. Let's go."

Juice drove you to the motel and told a little bit about Charming. It seemed to be a nice town, you figured of what he was telling you.  
"And Teller-Morrow is like one big family. Clay is our rightfull boss but he has more a father. At least to me." Juice told you and turned right.  
"And the Sons of Anarchy? I can see your part of it. You guys have some sort of fame all along the west-coast."  
"Really?" he asked genuinely astonished. "What did you hear about us?"   
"Mixed things. Some good and some bad stories. Mostly things about your cruelty and street justice." Juice giggled about what you've told him.  
"And are you afraid now? Of the bad guys from the sons of anarchy?"  
"I wouldn't sit here if I was. My uncle is a member of an MC, so I know the most of you guys are nice ones." He chuckled again and waited a few second before replying to me. "I don't know if you're just incredibly naive or if I should be impressed by you." 

Arriving at the motel parking lot Juice faced you. "The club is celebrating tonight. You wanna join us?" He asked and smirked.  
"Are you sure you can invite me into a intern club party?"  
"Of course. I'm a member, I can invite whoever I want to invite. And don't worry, I'm gonna pick you up and drive you back to the motel, if you want to."  
You thought about the invitation and decided to join them. You didn't had to do anything here, you could only wait until you're bike was being repaired but that wouldn't happen today. So why not have a little fun?  
"Okay then, I'm gonna accept your invitation. See you later, then." You grabbed your backpack and your helmet and left the Van. You saw it drive away before you turned to check into the motel.

The first thing you did when entering your motel room, was taking a long shower. You were completely sweat through and you could already smell yourself. Not the ideal to join a party. You knew those club parties from the MC your uncle was in.  
The Black Thorns were a Motorcycle-Club based in Alabama. We've heard of the Sons but didn't have anything to do with them. The Thorns were a rather small Club and not as widespread as the Sons.

Making yourself ready for the party included a light make-up, basically just a little bit of mascara and concealer, and putting on a black leathern shorts you owned and your favorite top, which was an outworn AC/DC top. And some black ankle boots. You didn't have much clothes with you because you could only take your backpack.  
There wasn't much space for a lot of bags on a bike. So you had to wash the few pieces you had with you.  
Only a few moments after you were done preparing yourself, you heard a knock on your door. Must be Juice, you figured. You opened the door and there was a smiling Juice standing infront of it. "Hey, you ready?" he asked directly.  
You nodded and smiled at him. "Is my outfit okay for the party or am I underdressed?"  
"You look perfectly fine." He complimented and smiled at you. You liked the idea of Juice flirting with you, but he wasn't exactly your type.  
Leaving the motel you saw a Harley-Davidson Dyna standing there. You loved that bike, you always wanted one for yourself, but your uncle wouldn't allow you to buy one 'until you learned how to ride an old one'.  
"You wanna hop on?" Juice asked behind you. You turned around to face him.  
"This beauty is yours?" you asked with excitedly. He nodded. "Yes, I always wanted a Dyna myself, I love that bike." He chuckled over your joyful reaction. "Well then, let's ride."

When you arrived at the club there already were a lot of people chattering and laughing. Juice parked the bike at the end of a row of others and shut down the engine. You climbed down and waited until he was down too. "Let's get inside." You followed him inside the bar, where you met him earlier the day. When Juice entered the room all the people were greeting him and, clearly under the influence of alcohol, started hollering his name.  
You saw Tig sitting at the bar, two croweaters at his sides. "Hey sweetheart, I didn't know you where coming." He greeted.  
"Hey Tig. Juice invited me over."  
"It's nice to have you here." He said and turned around to one of the men standing behind the bar.  
"Hey Prospect, a beer for our special guest." He ordered. You gratefully took the beer and took a few sips of it. Juice was by your side but was talking to someone else. A man with long brown hair up in a ponytail. You overheard their conversation.  
"Isn't she a little bit too high up your standards?" the brown haired man asked.  
You chuckled over his words. Seems like Juice was the victim when it came to group harassmend. "Come on, Opie."

"Juice must be quiet the idiot if he is igoring you." You heard Tig say. You turned around again to face Tig who smiled you you slyly.  
"Well you can lead a horse to the waters but can't force it to drink." you replied.  
"I guess I can say I am a lucky one. I would never ignore a lady." Tig said in a soothing tone.  
You looked behind him, to the two croweaters who were visibly displeased by being ignored by Tig. "Yeah, I bet you do."  
"These two don't count as ladies." He said and you could hear the both of them gasping for air. They stomped away, clearly indignant.

"Tig, why do ya always have to piss off the croweaters?" You heard someone with a heavy scottish accent ask. You looked to your left, where the voice was coming from and saw a handsome man standing next to Tig. You saw the scars on his cheeks and recognized them as a glasgow smile. But the man had kind eyes.  
"Well, you know how these Crows are." Tig responded and took another sip off his beer.  
"By the way, (Y/N) this is Filip, but we're all just calling him Chibs. Chibs this is (Y/N)."  
"Nice to meet ya, lass." Chibs said.  
"Nice to meet you too."

A few beers later and you knew half of the Sons crew. You kind of lost Juice between the conversations you held with Tig, Chibs and Jax, you were introduced shortly after Chibs, but you didn't really care, since you were amused by the three men. But Chibs has caught your attention. His eyes and smile won your attention. You were chatting with the three men, but most of the times you listened to the stories they told. You had a lot of fun. Later, another man came to the table the four of you were sitting at, with a bottle of clear liquid in it and a few shot glasses. "Who wants to join Bobby for a drink?" The man asked and sat down, pouring the liquid into the galsses and giving them to the men.  
Before pouring some into another glass, he raised the bottle and looked at you with a questioning face. He wanted to know if you would drink one with them. You nodded at him and he starting filling up a glass and gave it to you. "For the club." Bobby said and raised his galss before downing it. We did the same thing.  
The alcohol was burning nicely in your throat and it tasted quite good. When you put down you glass Chibs and Tig were looking at you.  
"What? Is there something on my face?" you asked.  
"No. You didn't even grimaced."  
"Bobby's stuff is some good shit and you didn't even smirk." You shrugged and gave them a cocky smile.  
"It's not my first time drinking something selfmade."

The evening went on a little longer and you shared a few more drinks. At this point Juice didn't even cross your mind once. When it was time to leave the party you looked around noticed that half the guests already left or went up with a member.  
You were quite tipsy when looking around for Juice. You wanted to go back to the motel.  
"Who are ya looking for, lass?" Chibs asked you.  
"Juice. He's supposed to drive me back to the motel I'm staying the night."  
"Juice is probably sleeping in his room, with at least two croweaters." Bobby mentioned.  
That's why you didn't see him the whole time. He was busy.  
"Well then, I gotta take a taxi. Do you have taxis in Charming?" You asked.  
Tig wasn't responding, due to him falling asleep on the table an hour ago. Jax left shortly after you guys had the first drink. And Bobby just stood up and walked to the stairwell.  
"I guess that means no." You joked.

You stood up and adjusted your shorts. "I'm gonna walk then. I wish you a good night. Maybe we'll see each other tomorrow again."  
"Ya don't really wanna walk, do ya?" Chibs asked. He wasn't as drunk as Tig or Bobby. Or Yourself. He only drank two drinks with you.  
"Oh it's fine. Wouldn't be the first time walking a long road."  
"I'm not gonna let ya walk, lass. Come on, I'm gonna drive ya."

And so you found yourself in the lucky situation of being able to sit behind the handsome Scotsman on his bike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still figuring out how to write proper conversation. Since english isn't my mother tongue, it's quite hard fo me to write conversations based on the character. I'm trying my best.
> 
> Thanks for reading guys, we need more Chibs Telford fans!! xoxo


	2. 2

Chibs shut down the engine as you swung your leg off the bike. Maybe you were more drunk than originally intended. Everything was kinda blurry but hilarious at the same time.  
You started giggling. Chibs looked at you with a concerned face.  
"Are you babysitting me?" You asked him. He stood next to his bike and looked into your face.  
"I ain't babysittin ya, lass. I'm makin sure you're still alive tomorrow." He replied.

You started walking, or stumbling into the direction of your motel room. Chibs was still following you.  
"I'll be fine, really. You don't have to bring me to bed like a 5 year old." As soon as you said that you started giggling again.  
When you stood in front of your door, you tried to get the keys outside your pocket. As soon as you held them in your hand you turned around to Chibs.  
"Thank you. You've been a real gentlemen, Chibs." you thanked him.  
"No problem, dear." He said but wasn't leaving.

So you turned around again and tried to unlock the door. You needed a few tries but finally you were able to open the door. You swung it open, and turned around again.  
You had something in your mind.

"You wanna come in? Have a coffee or tea?" You asked him with a lascivious grin.  
You could see him thinking about the offer. If he should or should not get inside the motel room with you.  
"Sure. Sounds good."  
You two entered the small motel room and you walked up to the small kitchen counter.

You made two cups of coffee and sat down at the table, were Chibs was already seated. You already felt a bit better, not as drunk anymore.  
"So, how does a sweet lass like you don't fear the big bad bikers?" Chibs asked. Even though you spent the whole evening chatting with them, you didn't come to talk about personal stuff.  
"My Uncle's a member. I've known this business since I was 12. Don't worry, I'm hard to be frightened off." You winked at him and took a sip of your coffee.  
"Which M.C. is he in?"  
"The Oaklahoma Sabre Tooth. They're not as big as SAMCRO, we only got two Charters."   
"Never heard of 'em. You a member?" he asked quite curious.   
"No." you said and put down the mug. "I wish they would patch up women, but my uncle would never allow that."  
"We don't patch women here. They donut belong into a Club." Chibs stated and drank up his coffee.  
"Why shouldn't women be allowed in a Club? Are you afraid we would do a better job than you?" You asked a little pissed. Drunk or not drunk you hated misogyny.  
"They're just not tough enough. That's all." He answered and looked straight into your eyes. You held his gaze, trying to kind of show him that you were at least tough enough to hold a staring contest with him. 

"You should drive back to your uncle as soon as your bike is repaired. The street ain't a place for a small girl." You scoffed at this statement. Did he really just call you a small girl?  
"How old do you think I am? I may be a woman and maybe I'm not a patched member but I did things for the club and should at least be respected on the streets. They don't belong to you old men." You stated and leaned back in the seat, arms crossed.

Chibs chuckled over your reaction. That was even more of an insult. He didn't even took you serious when talking to you.  
You're head was completely clear now, the anger you felt over this man burnt all of the alcohol out of your system.  
"Come on, lassie. You wouldn't survive living like we do."  
"I won't take this harassement anymore. Please, leave my apartment." You wanted to sound mature and like a professional.   
He chuckled again and stood up. You did the same leading him to the door. You opened it and waited for him to step out.  
He turned around to say something but you already shut the door, right into his face.

What a jerk! How dared he talking like this right into your face? You knew women tougher than some patched members, but they didn't get any recognition. This has always made you furious and you were regularly debating about this with your uncle.   
Some day, you knew you would proof yourself to these men and they would know your worth and treat you like you deserved.


End file.
